The Dead Beneath/Left It All Behind
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Previous Chapter: Locked Away Next Chapter: Under Darkness Chapter 5: Left It All Behind I was sitting there in the driver's seat of that car, Julie was in the passenger seat, Tom and Gill in the back. I kept looking back expecting to see John there too. It was because I went out there, that everything I was setting up a couple days ago is gone. I wouldn't have had to leave if I hadn't encountered Jericho, and if I hadn't left the house, I could've stopped Joh from letting himself get bit. Except, even if I didn't go out there, he'd still find away to let it happen under my nose, and then I'd be by myself. However, now there's Tom, Gill, and even more recently, Julie. I swear I heard Tom ranting to Gill about how I let Julie sit next to me instead of letting either of them. I think what he said was something like "First girl we get in the group, Dannyboy here starts chatting her up." Julie told me she heard Tom whisper into Gill's ear, "Julie clearly wants the D(an)!" Okay I might kinda like Julie, but I wish Tom would shut the fuck up about it. Oh boy. There's another car behind us. It might belong to Jericho's group. Funny how I keep thinking about when I'll meet Jericho himself, but then I remember, oh yeah. I already did, and I killed him. "the side mirror I was looking out got shot off, and somebody in there, yelled "You fucks killed our leader, and now you're escaping with the prisoner!" I began passing out guns. Gill leaned out of the back window, and began firing Jericho's old revolver at their car, and I passed a rifle to Tom, and he aimed it at them through the sun roof, and I passed John's pistol to Julie. She leaned out the passenger window and began firing it. We had three guns firing at them, while I drove the car. "I have an idea! Cease fire!" I yelled. They all stopped pulling the triggers. "Good. Now, when you start seeing the driver come out of there, open fire. We waited. Eventually Tom said he heard the driver say "Fine, If I'm the only one with a loaded gun..." The driver came out of the side window. I vaguely heard another passenger say "Get them, Tim!" So this guy's name was Tim. That doesn't matter. What did, is that Julie peeked out the side, aimed her gun at Tim, and squeezed the trigger. BLAM! I straightened the direction my car was moving in so I could look back. I saw Tim slump lifelessly out the window, and there was blood running down the side of the car. His left hand was still around the wheel, so he turned it by falling over when he dies. I think you can guess what happened. If not, the car spun out of control and crashed. I kept driving. "Okay, now let's keep going until we are a distance away in which it would take at least a day to get to us by foot. By then, we can be ready for them." I said. "Yeah. That's a good plan." said Tom. "Brilliant, Dan." said Gill. "I say we do it." said Julie. I realised that I was making a plan to keep these people safe, and there was an unanimous agreement. "Thank you guys." I said, gratefully. "No. Thank you." said Gill. "I know you're trying hard. You just lost your best friend, and you're still working independantly to keep the rest of us safe." "Yes, exactly." said Julie. "If not for you, I'd still be under their roof, being held captive." "Yeah." said Tom. "Gill and I wouldn't have had the balls to do what you did for us on our own. You defeated Jericho on your first time seeing him. It took us 5 shootouts, before you caught him." "I'm about to say something very big, and I would like the rest of your input on it." said Gill. "All in favor of having Daniel Stewart as out leader, raise your hand." Gill, Tom and Julie all raised their hands. "Thanks guys, but I think right now we should focus on something other than licking my boots." I said, still accepting the leadership position they voted me into. After about 5 hours of driving taking breaks to eat, or pee, we found a hotel, and decided to camp there for the night. There was an RV too. maybe we could use that to get away. We came out of the car. I noticed Julie was walking close to me. I knew where she was going with this, so I put my arm around her. A few people exited this hotel. It was populated. Tom looked at me, and immediately started giggling and whispering to Gill. Obviously, he was talking about me having my arm around Julie, but I didn't care, and it doesn't look like Julie cared either. "Hi there." said the guy at the front. "I'm Issac. You are?" "Dan." I said. "These are Julie, Tom, and Gill." "Welcome." Said Issac. "I'd love to settle in, but there's some preparation we need to do first." There's people after us. We need to be Ready for them." TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEASON FINALE Characters *Dan Stewart *Tom Tyler *Dr. Gill Terence *Julie Kells *Issac (First Appearence) *Tim (First Appearence) Deaths *Tim Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Issues